Kidnapped Love
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Gabriella was held at gun point and kidnapped.When she turns 18 she realises there are some feeling for her kidnapper.When the police finaly find her she finally admits her love. what will happen.Troyella
1. Troy ,

**Kidnapped Love**

"Hey Taylor ill see you later" A 17 yearold Gabriella Montez said into the phone then her mom came into the room "Honey the car needs Gas and I need you to get it since I'm making that cake for the Carthy wedding" Gabriella smiled and nodded , her mother was a baker for a cake company but did most of her work at home.

**With Troy**

He was hiding behind a fence near the gas station.Then he saw a car pull up for gas.He ran over hiding the bag of cash from the clerk and then pointed the gun at the girls head."I need you to move to the passengers seat and no--one will get hurt ok" The girl nodded and ran into the passengers seat."What do you want from me" she said practicly whimpering then he saw her with a full view then he said "Your name" she looked and saw him she got a full view of him and said "Gabriella Montez ...why" then he said "Well I thought a pretty girl like you must have a name , by the way im Troy Bolton" then she smiled and said "Well if your gonna kidnap me I bet you should drive away" then he realised they were still in the parking lot of the gas station then he heard syrens.

**30 minutes later**

"So how old are you" Troy said breaking the silence then she said "17 im gonna turn 18 on september 20th , how old are you" then he frowned and said "Im 24 and just turned like 3 weeks ago" then she said disapointed "Oh well ok"


	2. Barely legal

**Kidnapped Love**

**5 months later**

Troy was looking at Gabriella sleeping then he though 'Boy how i wanna kiss her right now' then he realised what he was about to do."Happy 18th birthday Gabby" Troy said waking up Gabriella as she stirred awake she could see Troy holding a cupcake with a candle and she blew it out."So watcha wish for" she giggled and said "Im not tellin You" then.'God he kidnapped me like 5 months ago and I still like him' she thought.Then she kissed his cheek and said "Thanks Troy , you make me feel like I can be anyone" then he smiled and leaned in as she did too."Troy what are we doing" she said as they were about to kiss then he said "Im about to kiss the girl" then she giggled and said "No i mean you kidnapped me and now your about to kiss me?" then he took the cupcake and put it aside."Your sure are smart" he said and then crashed his lips into hers.Then she said inbetween kisses "But ...Its...Barley...Legal...You ...know ...what...ill... just...shutup" the she leaned back and put her hand around his neck.Then he started kissing her neck.then he took off her shirt.No more details.

**2 hours later**

Troy woke up to see her laying right before his eyes.He softly kissed her and she kissed him back."We better get dressed Troy" she said.

**1 hour later**

"Police open up" Troy opened the door and then Police officers came in then a detective cam in and said "Mr.Bolton you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Gabriella Montez" then Troy saw a woman come in and she started yelling "How dare you steal my daughter , what kind of man does that." Then a police officer came with Gabriella."Mrs.Montez is this your daughter" then she nodded and hugged Gabriella while saying "Mija did he do anything to you" then Gabriella looked at Troy and turned to her mom "Mom he did nothing ,I chose to stay , he said he would drop me off at the airport" Her mother didnt beleive the lie her daughter was telling her "common lets go home" Gabriella nodded and left but before she left she gave Troy a letter.

_Dear Troy,_

_What happened was amasing, I really like you but if anything happens just read this letter and I will come and meet you_

_yours ,_

_Gabriella_

* * *

What will happen.Well im goin on vacation for the weekend so I wont update till monday 


	3. prop knife

**Kidnapped love :Final chapter**

Gabriella and her mom were at the hospital it had been 3 weeks since Gabriella was found ."Ms. Montez we have the results" the doctor said then Gabriella said "What results" then Mrs.Montez said "Ok whats wrong with my daughter" then the doctor said "Nothing she is about 3 weeks pregnant with two healthy babies" Mrs. Montez mouth dropped and turned to her daughter "Sweety i'm so sorry that he raped you .You should have told me-" but Gabriella said "But I chose to sleep with him mom" then Mrs.Montez said "Sweety you dont have to be afraid to tell me" then Gabriella said "No mom it was the morning of the day you found me was when I chose to sleep with him " her mother was shocked and said "Gabriella Anne Montez you will be moving out first thing when we home" Then she noticed Chad.He looked at her crying he had an idea.

**In the parking lot**

"Freeze I need to use your car " Chad said with a mask on and had a fake knife or prop knife.Mrs. Montez threw him the keys and said "Please just let my daughter get out of the car" then Chad said "No now move" she did as she was told and said . "Just dont hurt my daughter or my grandchildren" then Chad nodded and said "I have a wife and a son I wont hurt them" he got in and drove off with Gabriella in the car.

**When they get on the highway**

"Thanks Chad" he said back "No prob but what did I hear about grandchildren" then she said "Well did Troy tell you about my birthday" then Chad noded and said "Yeah you to slept togeth- your pregnant arent you" then she smiled and nodded "Twins and i cant beleive it , where did Troy go after that court trial " then Chad said "He lives with me and Tay and little Andrew" then they pulled up to a yellow house "Welcome to my house" then Chad said "Wait out here i wanna get Troy" he went into the house ."Tay im home come here please " he yelled then Taylor came down with a 4 month old boy in her arms ."Guess whos outside guess whos outside" Chad sang in a song like voice "I dont know who" then Chad said "who would make Troy happy again and get him out of the house" then she said "Me in labour ?" then Chad whispered "Gabriella is in the car" then she screamed and asked "How did you kidnap her" then Chad said "A hospital parkinglot" then Taylor said "Chad you were only supposed to give blood not kidnap someone" then Chad said "Its not kidnapping if they were kicked out of there house because they're pregnant" then Taylor squealed and Troy came down "Hey man how was blood giving" then Taylor said "He gave blood and kidnaped someone" then Chad said "It's not kidnapping if they're homeless and you use an acting knife" then Troy said "Wow was this person must be really important to kidnap with a fake weapon" then Chad said "Well she might wanna see you" Troy just shruged and went outside to see Gabriella leaning against the car.He ran up to her and hugged her "What are you doing here?"then she said "Well I was at the hospital when Chad saw my mom yelling at me then he took me here" Troy kissed her "I missed you" then she said "Its only been 3 weeks 3 long weeks of sadness happienes and sickness." then Troy said "I dont follow" then she said "Troy I'm pregnant-" he picked her up and spun her around "But -" then he put her down and said "Your gonna get an abortion arent you" then she said "I would never hurt the BABIES" then he said "Youre having twins?" she nodded and he kissed her romanticly.

* * *

ok so there will be an Epilouge and may be a sequal tell me what you think 


	4. Lilly , Cameron , Rory , David , and Jr

**Kidnapped love :Epilouge**

"Lilly get down here" Gabriella Bolton yelled up the stairs.She had twin boys Rory and David Bolton then about 3 years she had a daughter Lilly then a year after that she had another girl Cameron then about 2 years after that she had one last boy and his name is Troy Jr..Lilly was 14 the twins were 17 Cameron was 13 and Jr. was 11."Babe we need to get to James birthday" Troy said coming into the hall.He gave up being a criminal to a salesman."Ok mom I'm coming down" Lilly came down wearing a nice white dress with a pink bow.She looked like her mother except for her colbalt eyes."Mom can you help me with my tie" Jr. asked coming into the hall.Then Cameron came into the room wearing a little yellow dress.She looked like her dad."Cam put on more clothes" Troy said at his daughters appeerence."But daddy I wanna look good for Danny" she said then Troy said " Put on actual clothes.

**At the Party**

"Happy 18th birthday James" Chad said at his oldest son.Chad became an actor for broadway like shows.

* * *

ok so there may be sequal need atleast 5 different people to say they want a sequal that will be called.

"Kidnapped Love 2 : Lilly is inlove"


End file.
